


shadow

by 56ace



Series: ESSENCE [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Attraction, Dark, Ego, Gen, Metaphors, Other, Philosophy, Power Play, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/56ace/pseuds/56ace
Summary: thankyou for reading this is a very small one shot , mostly my work here would be metaphoric with some underlying touch to reality ,ask abt the things u got curious while reading this and tell me what u thought in the comment  section~
Series: ESSENCE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984036
Kudos: 1





	shadow

_shadow and darkness_

when the shadow and object are one they strive _together_ their always together sometimes the shadow is small sometimes the shadow engulfs the object but then again their **one**.

But what if one day the shadow wants to set foot in the light without the fear of getting lost in the darkness _yet again_.

BUT then again it has no control of its motion , dependent on the actions taken by the objects prosecution. What if the shadow becomes its own self ,its own reflection one, of its kind _,free_ , free of what the object does free of where the object goes....

but then the object demands , deems authority demands the shadow to comeback to follow it around like a tail like its deemed , destined too .The object used to get aggravated agitated before, when the shadow never left its side, and when it used to always be with him...but then again when your about to lose something that's when u want it back the most ,mostly when u were their _center of attention_ .

How can u let that die , the **superiority** kicks in , the authority _striving_ again ,to get what was once his ,striving to let it be trapped again in the cage not to be free ever again , never to set foot free, like it once got a chance, to be whoever it wanted whoever it felt like being.

Shadow felt _sad_ when it was told of by the object not to tail it anymore ,but when it finally took a breathe in the fresh air, freedom _so close_ , being almost there, about to achieve its own self ,

_darkness_ creeped in on it, snitched on it ,the object stepped in the darkness killing what remained of the shadow , whatever it had in it ,whatever it was gonna be ,

LOST

shadow still hopes there comes a time again for it to see the light, to step in the open, free to breathe in the fresh air like it once did ,to be able to step where it wished , to be whatever it wanted whatever it once thought it could be shadow's stuck in between realms of darkness and light waiting for its escape .

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading this is a very small one shot , mostly my work here would be metaphoric with some underlying touch to reality ,ask abt the things u got curious while reading this and tell me what u thought in the comment section~


End file.
